The Beginning In The End
by SMacCSINewYorks
Summary: Based on spoilers for the Season 5 Finale, Definatly B


**A:N/ This is based off the previews for the Season Finale! Which I am Extremely excited for! SO enjoy.**

**~I don't own Bones (wouldn't that be EPIC) or Fox. Kay?**

"Oh god, this is disgusting!" Booth says walking into a room that was so full of junk, one could get lost walking into it.

"Oh man, look at all this stuff! Dead food, rat droppings, incredible!" Hodgins was somehow amazed by this guys disgusting habits.

"Ugh, turn on that fan will ya'. How can anyone live in these conditions?" Booth was still very disgusted.

"The sense to smell deteriorates after years, all part of life I guess." Hodgins kept looking around, the piles and piles of junk.

"Oh. . My. . God. . Wow, ugh you know what? I'm gonna go down to where the body is." Cam was even more disgusted.

"You know what? I think I will go with her." Booth needed an excuse to get out of there.

(to the body)

"Oh man check this out! Washington puck from the 80's. Classic." Booth picked up the puck and blew off the dust.

"The victim is male, 40 years old."

"What? That's it? Usually you have a whole bunch of things for me. Whats up?"

"I have a lot on my mind right now, Booth. It's quite hard to focus on the case."

"Well, yeah with all this junk it should be."

"No, I'm sure you heard about the ancient remains found in the islands of the Maluku which are thousands of years old. This is an amazing opportunity."

"Well, you know what else is? The body right here."

"It looks like his Maxillary Sinus Cavity was crushed in, possibly the cause of death. I won't know more until I get him back to my lab."

(to the lab)

"Well, it looks like the temporal and parietal bones were shattered, there are bone fragments all over the inside of the skull. All other bones seem to be in perfect condition the skull was the only thing to get damaged. Oh, Angela you can start facial recognition as soon as I am finished."

"Hello to you to." Angela smiled back.

"So, sweetie, I heard you were planning on taking some time off, what for?"

"Well there are these remains in Maluku and they are extremely old and very ancient. I was thinking about perhaps going and checking them out." She removed her gloves.

"Seriously? I mean why would you want to leave here, leave us, leave Booth? Honey, can't you get your bone fix here?"

"I just don't want to be part of solving murders anymore, my one true passion is forensic anthropology, not being a criminal investigator."

"Your the one who practically begged Booth to let you go out into the field, and now your throwing all of us aside for some bones, these better be like super bones that can save the world or else."

"Or else what, Angela? Are you going to somehow stop me from enjoying my one true passion?"

"When I came and started working here, you told me your passion was to help your partner solve crimes with your amazing skills."

"I highly doubt that is what I said."

"Yeah, I was paraphrasing Bones. I guess if this is what you really want, don't let a good friend tell you what to do." Angela walked away, intense, leaving Bones with a conscience full of thought.

(Coffee stand)

"Did you know that hoarder's rate on a scale from 1 to 5." Sweets said sipping his coffee.

"Don't things usually rate on a scale of 1 to 10?" Booth was so confused.

"Well, yeah, but not hoarders."

"That's so stupid, everything is rated from 1 to 10."

"I would probably rate you as a 1 on the hoarders scale, Booth." Sweets sipped his coffee again.

"What! I do NOT hoard." Booth almost threw his coffee. When he peered over Sweets shoulder to see a soldier standing and staring at him..

"Uh, yeah you do, I know you collect things, you see that soldier staring at me.

"You were staring at him." 

"No, he's staring at me, stay here I'll be right back." He walked over to the soldier.

"Corporal." The soldier stated standing at ease.

"No, it's FBI Federal Agent Seeley Booth. What are you doing here."

"I was sent here by my superior officer to ask you for your help. We are losing men out there and we would like to re-instate you to help us train some me-" Booth stopped him.

"No, okay, I served my country already. I work for the FBI now. Thanks anyway." He walked away.

(Diner)

Booth was sitting there and was talking to the soldier. They finished talking and the man left. Bones walked in.

"Oh, hey Bones. What are you doing here?"

"You asked me to meet you here to discuss what we have on the case." She sat in the seat across from him.

"Oh, yeah right."

"Somethings wrong." She said.

"How do you do that?"

"Well you taught me to observe people with great precision. Much like I can tell that you didn't enjoy your talk with that soldier and you have something you are keeping from me." She cocked her head to one side.

"Yeah, here." He handed her an envelope that the soldier had given him. She took it and read it over, and put it back down on the table.

"They want you to go back to the military and train soldiers? Wow, look at all these credentials, Booth it says here that you can help save lives!"

"I turned them down."

"You don't think you can save lives?"

"Yes, Bones. I can save lives. I served my country, okay Parker, needs me. I'm not going to Afghanistan and your not going to Mak-what ever. We got out jobs here right?" He smiled and got up from his seat, leaving Brennan in her chair.

(The lab)

"So you are really considering about leaving the Jeffersonian?" Cam came up on Brennan looking at the remains again.

"Yes, I was thinking about it, and probably am going to go, why?"

"Why did you decide to leave?"

"I guess because I am a forensic anthropologist and it wasn't my thing to solve murders like this."

"Brennan, you have been working with agent Booth for more than 5 years, if you leave him now, you don't even know how much that would break him inside."

"I'm sure he will get over it eventually, this is my dream! Why is everyone trying to stop me from living it?"

"Because Brennan! If you wanted to do this you would have up and left by now, but you haven't because I know that you like working with him and us, and if you left what would we all do?"

"Solve murders, like always!"

"But it won't be the same!" Cam stormed out once again, leaving Brennan alone with her bones.

(Park Bench)

Booth was sitting there when Brennan came up behind him and sat with him.

"So your actually leaving me?"

"Booth, my decision isn't finale, yet."

"I don't do good with change."

"Booth, we have been working together for 5 years, I see no problem wi-"

"Okay, you know what, I have a problem with it! We are partners, Bones. If you leave what am I going to do?"

"You can go to Afghanistan and train the soldiers."

"Why do you want me to go into a war and risk my life for some soldiers who can't learn! You wan't me to risk my life, when I do a very great job FBI-ing and being your partner!"

"Booth i-" Before she could finish he got up and walked away. Left thinking again. This time she didn't follow. Was he right? She needed to think this over before leaving a life that she had loved for a life that would only give her closure.

(Booths apartment)

He took into great consideration about his offer to go back to Afghanistan. He finally just started packing and figured it was a good cause. When he heard a knock. He threw the stuff that was in his hands in the bag and walked over to the door. He knew it was Bones, but he asked anyway. Sure enough she answered and he let her in.

"Hey Bones, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I decided to come over and talk about somethings." She stepped inside, he followed.

"Well, I just wanted to let you know that I agreed to go help train the soldiers."

"Oh." She was shocked that he would ever take that offer when he totally reused it in the first place.

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, I was thinking about this whole trip thing, and moving to Maluku. I am not so sure that I want to anymore."

"Why not? You said that you were really excited about going."

"I know, but people have been convincing me to stay here with them, because we are so close."

"Well, it is your choice, I guess."

"Booth what I'm trying to say is, I don't want you to go to Afghanistan. I never have."

"Well, you said that I would be helping to save lives, right?"

"Yes, but I just don't want you to go out there, Booth. I can't risk loosing you!"

"Bones, those are the words of every army wife. You'll be fine!"

"But I'm not an army wife, Booth! Which makes it harder for me!"

"Bones, I'm sure your over-reacting, I will be fine."

"No, Booth, I can't take that chance. Please don't do this!"

"Bones, it's not like canceling a doctors appointment, I already signed up, I have to go!"

"Booth, please!" She started crying.

"Fine, give me one good reason why I should stay here." He crossed his arms.

"Because, Booth! I need you!" Tears were still pouring down her face.

"Funny, because when I needed you, all you did was reject me because you were to scared to admit your feelings and take a chance!"

"Yeah, Booth! I was scared, scared of ever getting hurt again! The last relationships have scared me so much about dating again I try to ignore it!"

"Oh, is that why you dated my BOSS!" She had nothing more to say after that. So she just stared.

"See! You went ahead and gave my own BOSS and chance, but after I open up to you, you turn me down like I was nothing!"

"Booth, did you ever think that I didn't want to ruin our amazing friendship?"

"I still don't see how this would ruin our friendship!"

"Because, Booth! What if this never worked out between us! I don't know what I would do knowing I broke your heart!"

"Well, it's too late for that!" He turned around and started packing again. Bones grabbed the lapels on his suit and turned him around facing her. She brought her face really close to his.

"Booth, you know more than anyone that I would never hurt you! I don't want you to go to Afghanistan because I don't want you to leave me. If you never came back I really have no idea what I would do."

While still holding tightly onto him, she brought her face even closer until their lips were brushing, his hands; feeling her soft brown hair. Her arms around his neck as they started a new beginning at the end of one of the longest nights they had ever shared together. . .

**A:N/ SOOO? Hope this gets you pumped for the finale GUYS! Review PLEASE!**


End file.
